Only Human
by darkflame1516
Summary: As the final battle with Naraku looms near, love finally blooms between InuYasha and Kagome. But as death and betrayal takes its toll, can their love survive the test of time? InuKag
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Inu-Yasha or any of the characters from the show. WAHHH!

**Hi! Everybody doing good? Please R&R and feel free to make suggestions, helpful comments, and constructive critism, and most of all, enjoy my story. Now…presenting…**

**Only Human**

"Inu-Yasha?" Kagome called out as she wandered through the forest looking for her friend. _Where is he? Miroku said he headed this way, but I don't see him anywhere._ She heard a noise like a snapping twig behind her and gripped her bow tighter in her hand, fear trilling through her. _It was probably my imagination…or a squirrel or something._

She walked a bit further before she heard the noise again. She whirled around, aiming her bow at the bushes and trees in front of her.

"I know you're there!" Kagome called out, thankful that her voice was only a tad shaky. "Come out now!"

A hand pushed the leaves aside and she pulled back on the bowstring as a figure stepped out of the underbrush. She lowered her bow as she took in the bright red outfit and glinting silver hair of the person.

"Don't scare me like that!" She scolded. "I almost shot you."

"Feh. You wouldn't have done it," he said.

"I would so have!" She shouted, glaring angrily at him.

"No, you wouldn't!"

"Don't tell what I would and wouldn't do!"

"I'll do anything I want, wench!" He yelled, folding his arms across his chest. Kagome narrowed her eyes at him. _Oh, I'm gonna make him pay for that!_

"Sit boy!" She screamed and Inu-Yasha slammed face-first into the ground, creating a small indentation. He lifted his head up out of the ground and glowered at Kagome.

"What did you do that for!" She just turned her head away from him and walked past him in a huff. He began to stand up but Kagome heard him.

"Sit." He landed right back in the crater he had made. She started to head back towards the village, but paused and turned back to Inu-Yasha, remembering her original reason for coming out here.

"Oh, Miroku said he and Sango found some leads on Naraku. They're waiting at the village for you." Then she whirled back around

"Kagome, get back here!"

**-----------------------------------------**

**Well, that's it! Sorry, if u guys were getting all caught up in it! And sorry its so short, but the chapters WILL get longer…eventually! I hope you like this story so far! But if not, flame me. I don't really care, cause everyone is entitled to their own opinion. The more reviews I get, the sooner I'll post again. Stay tuned for the next installment of Only Human. See you later alligator!**


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Inu-Yasha or any of the characters from the show. WAHHH!

**Hido! BIG THANKIES TO EVERYONE WHO REVIEWED! Now, I tried to make this chap longer and I hope I succeeded, so here goes…**

**Chapter 2**

"Damn wench," Inu-Yasha grumbled as he traipsed through the dense forest, following the path back to the village. "I'll show her for sitting me!"

He paused mid-step as the sound of rustling leaves reached his ears and he whirled around to face the noise, his hand resting on his sword hilt in anticipation. But his eyes saw nothing behind the trees and he slowly turned back to the path. He had walked further along when the noise came again and this time he didn't hesitate to draw his weapon. He spun on his heel to look behind him and brandished the Tetsusaiga at the bushes.

"Come out or I'll slice you into bits!" He yelled, the bright summer sun glinting off the metal of his sword and casting a glow around it.

"Relax, Inu-Yasha, it's just me," came a high voice from behind the leaves, followed closely by a small fox-demon. Inu-Yasha sheathed his sword and sighed, annoyed. _Can't a guy get any privacy around here?_

"What do you want, Shippo?" He asked. The red-headed youngster jumped on his shoulder and grinned at him.

"Me and Kagome came looking for you, but she walked really fast. She was worried about something, I think," he said seriously and Inu-Yasha sighed again. He resumed walking toward the village, lost in thought while Shippo rode on his shoulder. _I wonder if she was worried about me? _Inu-Yasha thought. _She did seem upset about something. Maybe she just got scared being in the forest by herself. Dumb girl, she shouldn't have been walking all alone! Especially not with Naraku hovering around these days! She'll never learn! Still, I don't know why she'd be worried about me; I can take care of myself without her hovering about…So why can't I stop thinking about her?_

After a few minutes of silence from the half-demon, Shippo got curious.

"Why are you so quiet, Inu-Yasha?" He asked.

"None of your business," Inu-Yasha replied angrily.

"Are you thinking about Kagome?" Shippo teased.

"No."

"Then why are you blushing?"

"Feh." Inu-Yasha shrugged his shoulder dismissively, sending the little fox flying to the ground.

"Hey, that was mean, Inu-Yasha!" Shippo shouted, jumping to his feet but Inu-Yasha just kept walking, remaining unusually silent._ Could she really have been worried about me? She probably just thought I was with Kikyo again. Kikyo…_

Shippo chased after him, shouting insults, angry at having been dropped on the ground, but Inu-Yasha didn't notice. He was too wrapped up in his thoughts.

_Kikyo…Kagome must have been afraid that Kikyo had come to kill me again. Stupid wench; I'd wouldn't let that happen. She shouldn't get so jealous; I'd never go with Kikyo._

The village houses loomed on the horizon and he paused at the edge of the trees, almost afraid to leave the dense cover of the forest. _Maybe I shouldn't go back right now. Kagome is really angry; she'll probably just "sit" me again. _He sighed deeply as Shippo ran past him and toward Lady Kaede's hut. _But if I don't go talk to her now, she'll just be even angrier later._

He trudged reluctantly to the door of the hut that Shippo had entered only moments earlier. He could hear voices on the other side fiercely arguing and he almost turned around and ran back to the forest. But he heard Kagome's voice speak his name and he sighed again. _Her voice sounds so soft, even when she's angry._

He put a hand on the wooden curtain-like door and pulled it back.

**-----------------------------------------**

**Well, that's all for now folks! But don't worry; like I said before, the chapters WILL start getting longer…eventually! REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW! Or, FLAME, FLAME, FLAME! Could really care less; just want any kind of feedback, positive or negative on my story! Tune in next time for Chapter 3. Bye, bye! (Waves insanely)**


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Inu-Yasha or any of the characters from the show. (pouts)

**YAY! I LOVE ALL OF YOU LOYAL REVIEWERS! Now here goes…**

**Chapter 3**

He stood in the doorway and glanced around the hut, grateful that no one had noticed him yet. The first thing he noticed was Sango slapping Miroku senselessly in the middle of the hut and he chuckled lightly. _That damn lecherous monk. Maybe one day he'll learn._

Kaede sat behind the squabbling couple, tending a small fire-pit and the pot of soup that cooked over it. The scent of meat and vegetables filled his nostrils and he became suddenly aware that he had not eaten in over a day. _Feh. I don't need to eat everyday…but that sure smells good…_

Shippo finally caught up with Inu-Yasha and now ran through his legs, hopping into Kagome's lap and curling up in a happy ball of fluff. Inu-Yasha let his eyes travel to Kagome's still form, sitting cross-legged with her back to the wall and her head resting back against it. Her eyes were closed and she seemed so calm compared to the way she had looked in the forest; her brown eyes blazing with anger and her mouth uttering those cursed words. _She's much easier to tolerate when she's not yelling or angry…She's almost…beautiful sitting like that._

Her head moved slightly, shaking her ebony hair onto her shoulders, but keeping her eyes closed. _Is she asleep? She'd probably get even matter if I woke her up…even if it was to apologize._ He sighed. _What am I going to do with her?_

"Inu…Inu-Yasha?" A voice called out from a corner of the hut that he had not looked at yet, the tone wavering in the air as if the person was shaking. His eyes widened and he turned toward the noise, his heart beating fast in his ears. He swallowed as he stared at the figure that the voice had emanated from, trying hard not to run and embrace her.

"Kikyo?"

**-----------------------------------------**

**I know that it is REALLY short, but I need to end it there cause I felt like being evil. But at least I updated, and I promise that I will update soon with a longer chap. So stay tuned for Chapter 4 and I'll see you later!**


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Inu-Yasha or any of the characters from the show. (screams: I WANT IT NOW!)

**Sorry for late updatyness. Just been super busy with school lately, I have like 3 papers due soon and I'm trying to get ready for prom…I may just pull all my hair out…but here goes with the next update:**

**Chapter 4**

Kagome breathed deeply, trying to calm herself down. She sat with her back against the wall of Kaede's hut, still steaming with anger over Inu-Yasha. She gently petted Shippo, who lay curled in her lap. _Inu-Yasha…why does he have to be so angry all the time? I only wanted to make sure he was all right. I was scared knowing that Naraku is hovering around…_ She tilted her head forward slightly, keeping her eyes closed and letting her hair fall around her shoulders. _Why does he always act so stubborn? Just once I'd like to see him smile or laugh or say something kind…but he won't. He can't afford to be kind…not while Kikyo still needs him…_

"Inu…Inu-Yasha?" A voice called out, breaking through her thoughts. _Kikyo…why did she have to come here?_ Kagome looked up, opening her eyes and glaring at the former priestess as she rose from the corner of the hut. Her eyes were trained on the doorway and Kagome shifted her gaze to mirror hers, only to find herself staring at Inu-Yasha. A look of deep shock was plastered on his face, his eyes wide and his mouth hanging open slightly.

"Kikyo?" He whispered, his voice filled with disbelief. Kikyo took a few steps toward him, her hand reaching towards him. Kagome bit her bottom lip and glanced away as Inu-Yasha wrapped his arms around Kikyo.

"What are you doing here, Kikyo?" She heard him ask, his voice soft and full of sorrow. _Inu-Yasha…all she ever does is try to hurt him…why won't he see that? She wants him to feel pain because of what happened between them when it wasn't even his fault! _Tears welled up in her eyes and she blinked, trying to keep them from falling. _Why won't she just leave him alone? Why can't she just leave? Why won't she just die…_ Kagome gasped as she realized what she had just thought. _How can I be so hateful? I can't let him see me like this…_

She jumped to her feet, spilling Shippo on the floor and slipped out the door, grateful that the others had not seemed to notice her leave. Pausing a few steps from the hut, she took a deep breath, breathing in the distant scent of the forest; the sweet aroma of the blooming flowers and the sugary smell of tree sap filling her nose.

_Why did she have to come back? Why can't she fight Naraku by herself? Why does she need _him She walked further from the hut, glancing around at the bustling villagers who looked up and waved as she passed by. She smiled weakly in response and strolled into the forest. _Why do I always let myself get hurt? If Inu-Yasha wants to be with Kikyo, who am I to come between them? I don't belong in this time anyway…I should just leave and let them be together…_

Collapsing onto a large rock, she put her face into her hands and let loose the tears she'd been biting back. _Inu-Yasha…I don't wanna leave! But how can I compete with Kikyo? She died for you…and you would've gone to hell with her if it hadn't been for me…if I hadn't interfered, you'd be happily dead with her…_

"Kagome?" Her head snapped up to find Sango's concerned face looking down at her. "I saw you run out of the hut. Are you all right?" Kagome didn't answer her, just wiped the tears off of her cheeks. Sango sighed and sat down beside her on the rock, putting her arm around the shoulder of her distraught friend.

"What's the matter, Kagome?"

"It's…Kikyo…"

"And what about her?" Sango said, a slightly amused expression crossing on her face.

"Inu-Yasha…he…" She stuttered, unable to find the words she wanted.

"It's because he hugged her, isn't it?" Sango asked and Kagome nodded, more tears sliding silently from her eyes.

"I just…I…I don't want to see them together. I don't want him to go with her…I don't want him to leave m…us. We need him to fight Naraku," Kagome replied.

"That's not really why you want him to stay, is it?" Sango prodded, smiling knowingly at her.

"What do you mean? Of course that's why; we need him to protect us," Kagome answered, looking down at her lap and not meeting Sango's eyes.

"No, that's not all. You love him, Kagome." Kagome's eyes grew wide at Sango's words and she looked up at her, mouth hanging open.

"No, I…I don't…I…" _I don't love him…do I? _Kagome glanced at her feet, feeling a pain tug at her heart.

"You don't what?" Sango smiled, knowing what Kagome was thinking about.

"I love him…I love Inu-Yasha…" She whispered, finally realizing the truth. _I love him…I've always loved him…_

"Well, now you just have to tell _him_ that," Sango said, standing up. "I'm going back now…and you know what you have to do, don't you?" Kagome nodded and Sango smiled again.

"See you there." She waved and walked off, leaving Kagome to bask in the warm summer sun.

"I…I love Inu-Yasha…but I can't tell him, not now. He'd think it was some desperate attempt to get rid of Kikyo…" _What should I do? How can I tell him I love him when the woman of his dreams is here? What would I do, walk up to him while she's draped in his arms and say "I love you"?_ Kagome shook her head. _I can't stay here now…it'd be too confusing._

She stood up and walked to the well, the sun glinting off and illuminating the plant leaves in a bright gold glow. Sitting on the edge, she took one last look in the direction of Kaede's village. _I'll come back and tell him when she's gone…then he won't think I'm just jealous…_

**-----------------------------------------**

**WHOO! Another one done, and looks like Kagome got a lot smarter! Now let's see if love can get through Inu-Yasha's thick skull…**

**Stay tuned for Chapter 5! Toodles!**


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own Inu-Yasha or any of the characters from the show. (screams: I WANT IT NOW!)

**Again, sorry for belated updates, but until school ends I wouldn't expect a lot of updates. But thank goodness, I only have a month to go. WHOOO! Once summer starts, I hope to update every week, although I might not be able to, I have 5 ongoing stories, of which some of you keep yelling for more updates …(cough: "Crescent Moon", DarkRealm08, Morbid Faerie :end cough). But enough babbling:**

**Chapter 5**

"Kikyo?" He whispered, his voice filled with disbelief. Kikyo took a few steps toward him, her hand reaching towards him. _Kikyo…why is she here?_

"What are you doing here, Kikyo?" He asked quietly as she wrapped her arms around his chest and nestled her face into his shirt. He looked down at the top of her head and gulped. "Kikyo, why are you hear?"

"I was afraid," came her soft mumble from the red material. He felt his eyes widen at her words. _What could she have been so afraid of? She wants to take me to hell with her…and wants to kill Naraku. So what is she doing here?_

As he opened his mouth to ask her to elaborate, she looked up from his chest and the words froze in his throat. Her eyes were puffy and as red as his shirt, her lips quivered in terror, and silent crystal tears slid down her cheeks. _Kikyo…what happened to you?_

"I feared for your life," she whispered, staring right into his golden eyes. "Naraku sent one of his minions after me, claiming that it had killed you first."

Looking down at her in shock, her cold brown eyes were filled with hatred and fear. _I wonder why she was afraid for me…I thought she hated me…But then why would she travel all this way to see if I was dead or not?_

"Ki-Kikyo…why did you come all this way? You know as well as I do that Naraku always lies."

"I…I…" Kikyo stuttered briefly and then magically seemed to regain her cool attitude and calm composure. "I needed to be sure that you still lived. I needed to know that Naraku was lying. And now that I have seen it through, I must depart." She headed towards the door but Inu-Yasha grabbed her wrist and held her back.

"Do you think you can just walk in here any time you choose?" He hissed, angry that she had once again intruded in his life for an inane reason. _Who does she think she is?_ His anger boiled and curled like a sleeping dragon just below the surface, ready to leap out at the slightest provocation. And as he stared down at Kikyo's cold and hateful eyes, he realized that he didn't care if she still loved him. _She's tried to kill me every time she's met me since her resurrection. She's tried to kill Kagome or separate us more than once…And now she thinks she can just waltz right in here and say she was worried about me!_

"Would you rather I was not worried, _Inu-_Yasha?" She sneered, a hateful grimace crossing her lips.

"You are nothing more than a corpse, Kikyo. I could care less what you do. We may have history together, but that's all we have. You are my past."

"And what is your future? Killing Naraku as revenge for your past? You dwell in it as much as I do. But I have no choice; the past is all I have left for me now. You are right, I am dead. What's your excuse?" She wrenched free of his grip and stalked away. _Kikyo…What did I just do? _He ran after her, the curtain on the hut swinging in his wake, but all he could see was her figure in the distance, followed closely by her soul-catchers. _Kikyo…_ He thought mournfully, his actions finally hitting him. _I loved her once…but not anymore, I guess. _Sighing, he headed back into the hut to find a peculiar sight reaching his eyes.

Kaede had turned from her cooking to comfort a bawling Shippo and to nurse a large bump on the top of his head. _When did Shippo get hurt? He was sitting with Kagome and she wouldn't let anything bad happen to him. Kagome…_ Turning towards the wall, he noticed that the spot previously occupied by Kagome was now empty. _Where did she go?_

He turned around once more at a suggestive cough that came from behind him. Miroku sat on the floor, his staff held upright and his knees pulled up to his chest in a restful position.

"What do you want monk? And why isn't Sango still beating the crap out of you?"

"I believe that Lady Sango has gone off to console Lady Kagome," he replied, the hint of a grin spreading on his face.

"Why would Kagome need comforting?" He asked, confused. _What's wrong with her now?_

"It most likely has something to do with the unexpected visit of Lady Kikyo." Inu-Yasha growled low in his throat. _Great! Not only does she ruin my life every time she appears, but now she's upset Kagome! Kagome was probably worried that Kikyo was gonna try and drag me to hell again. Like I'd even let her attempt it again, I'll never let her take me from Kagome…never!_

He rushed out the door again with a large snarl, leaving a shocked group behind him. Pausing outside the hut, he sniffed the air. Under the scent of ripe flowers and tree sap was Kagome's sweet aroma; like fresh honey. Darting off, he followed his nose past the surprised villagers and into the forest. Halfway through, he passed Sango, who shouted after him.

"Don't do anything again, Inu-Yasha!"

"Feh," he said to himself as he continued running. Then he skidded to a sudden halt beside a large boulder to the side of the natural forest path. He sniffed at it, crouching next to it like a puppy. _This rock has Kagome's scent all over it…and the scent of tears…Damn, she's been crying again._ Leaping up, he hurried toward the well in a frenzied panic. _She always goes home when she's upset…But we can't afford to wait for her to come back this time, we have to find Naraku. The Shikon Jewel is nearing completion and we can't let him get the last shards…_

"Kagome?" He called, finally reaching the well. Looking around frantically, he didn't see her anywhere. _Her scent is all over the place…I can't tell where she went…_

He growled again and then took a wild guess as to where she had gone. Stepping up to it, he jumped feet first into the well. _I'm coming to get you, Kagome…_

**-----------------------------------------**

**Hmmm…I guess Inu-Yasha hasn't realized it yet…or maybe he has… (Sorry if he seemed OOC when telling off Kikyo, but I couldn't think of anyway to get rid of her _and_ have Inu-Yasha connect the dots)**

**Chapter 6 soon I hope! Cheerio!**


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own Inu-Yasha or any of the characters from the show. (screams: GIMME GIMME GIMME!)

**Yet again, sorry for the lateness of updates. I had finals (KILLER!), and then to top it all off, MAJOR writers block… (sigh). So, I'm sorry. But at least I'm finally updating, right?**

**Chapter 6**

Kagome collapsed onto her bed with reckless abandon, burying her face in her pillow as a fresh flood of tears spilled from her eyes. They felt hot and stinging on her skin, but the prickle of pain only made her cry harder. _I can't tell Inu-Yasha I love him…It would tear us apart._

She flipped over on her back and stared at her ceiling through blurry eyes, water still pouring down her face. _If his enemies knew about it, they would do anything to hurt us…Naraku would kill us both, or use me to torture Inu-Yasha…He would manipulate me the way he manipulated Kikyo in the past…I can't let that happen again._

She covered her face with the pillow again and sobbed into it. _I won't let that monster use me to hurt Inu-Yasha…because it wouldn't just be Naraku who would hurt us. Anyone who hates us, or wants the jewel would be after us…_

She sat up and leaned against her wall, curling her legs to her chest and putting her arms around them. _Even his own brother would use it against us…Sessho-maru has no regard for humans and wouldn't hesitate to hurt me if it meant hurting Inu-Yasha…I can't stand the thought of him being in pain, much less knowing that I'm the one that caused it…_

"But I can't stop loving him…" Her voice was drowned in sorrow and came out as a choking sob. "I love him!" Her shout echoed through the empty house and she paused for a moment and thanked the gods that her family wasn't home.

"I love him…and I can't." The words left her mouth in a soft whisper and then full reality hit her. _I can't love him, because it would hurt him. And I don't want to cause him that much pain…Which means I can't go back there…I can never see him again, because I would hurt him if I did…_

"I can never go back."

------------

Inu-Yasha leapt from the well and sniffed the air around the well house. _I'm coming, Kagome!_ He followed her scent into her house, throwing the unlocked door open until the hinges creaked, not caring if it broke. The thought of Kagome upset because of him was the only thing driving him. _I won't let her hide until she's angry at me…I need to comfort her…_

He stopped halfway up the stairs, surprised by his own thought. _I just want her to come back so we can find the jewel and stop Naraku...right?_ Leaning against the wall, he slid to a sitting position on the stair. _I really want to comfort her…I want to hold her, wipe away her tears, and tell her it will be all right…What the hell is wrong with me?_

He huffed in anger and started to rise when another realization hit him. _I've never felt this way before…not even about Kikyo…I loved Kikyo, but she wanted a human…she wanted me to change for her, yet Kagome likes me just the way I am…She's never asked me to change for her, even when my demon side tried to kill her…_

His ears suddenly perked up and he heard a shout that startled him so much he almost fell down the stairs.

"I love him!" _She…she…loves me? Ho-how? _He stood up, breathing heavily in shock.

_Kagome's voice sounded so sad…so pained. I have to be with her!_ He leapt up the rest of the stairs, sliding to a halt in front of her open bedroom door just in time to hear revelation.

"I can never go back." He gazed at her curled-up form, tears streaming down her face and he had to fight the urge to run and embrace her.

"What the hell are you talking about!" He half-shouted. Her head shot up to look at him, a horrified expression on her face.

"Inu…Inu-Yasha?" He stormed into the room and stood in front of her, his arms crossed angrily.

"What do you mean you can't go back!" She looked downward, stammering.

"I…I can't…I…it's just…"

"We need you …" He replied, knowing she would understand that he meant their friends back in the feudal era.

"But its too-"

"_I_ need you, Kagome…I love you," he said softly and she looked back up at him, surprised.

"You…what?"

**-----------------------------------------**

**Hmmm…sorry for the shortness but I thought that was a good place to leave off… (grins) I like cliffhangers!**

**Also, my first chapter in which I show both POVs…I thought it was necessary, otherwise I would've had two short chapters for the same basic scene…Well, I hope that makes up for the lateness…but probably not…**

**Chapter 7…maybe in a week or so…MAYBE.**


	7. Chapter 7

Sorry to do this, but Only Human is now on TEMPORARY hiatus.

I say temporary, and I mean it. It WILL not be permanent.

As some of you may or may not know (depending on who actually reads my profile), I recently lost all my current work for all of my fics. This is seriously upsetting, especially since I had a chapter of this almost ready for posting.

However, now I must rewrite it and I've having some difficulties.

Plus, the pressure to update all FIVE (5) of my active stories is a bit too much. And seeing how this fic is pretty much the farthest from the climax, I need a bit of a break from this one.

Do not worry, I will DEFINITELY continue this story…just not right now.

I intend to come back to this story after I finish The Ghost Goddess ( which only has 3 more chapters plus an epilogue, and possibly after I get a bit farther on Refugee ( now, I ask that you NOT review, as I will most likely replace this notice with the new chapter when I post again. However, any and all comments may be sent via the PM feature, and I MORE than welcome comments, suggestions, and even complaints.

But do not just tell me to "Update". That's annoying and pointless.

TTFN!


End file.
